


The One With A Punch

by brightestday



Series: JaePil: Ex Boyfriends [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Jae shows up in Wonpil's apartment for one last nap.





	The One With A Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should give a warning. There will be one punching in this!

"Jae, what are you doing here?"  
  
Is what Wonpil says when he opens his door, only to see his ex boyfriend in his pyjamas.  
  
"Will you let me in first?"  
  
Wonpil fully opens the door and lets the older come in. Jae, without hesitation, proceeds to the couch and closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of it. He props one pillow to the side and lies on sofa, ready to make it his bed for the night.  
  
Until Wonpil shakes him out of his way to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jae? We promised we won't see each other anymore."  
  
Jae gets up and looks at Wonpil with tired eyes. It's obvious that he hasn't been getting any sleep. Maybe since that day. The day they both broke it off.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"But you can't just barge in here like you used to!"  
  
Wonpil is not doing any better. Ever since that day, he's been eating less, getting distracted, and making more mistakes than usual. He figures maybe he'll get rejected by a client soon for it, so he was actually planning to take a short vacation from work starting tomorrow.  
  
_Funny that this idiot showed up tonight._  
  
"Wonpil, can we talk in the morning? I really want to sleep now. I'll just stay here in the couch. I won't bother you. Just... please let me stay for the night."  
  
Wonpil stares at Jae's eyes for a moment before relenting. _Just one last night, and then please, please get out of my life. It's difficult already._  
  
"Fine. But sleep here in the couch."

 

 

That night, Jae dreams.

It starts with the usual arguments they had, Jae not helping with the chores, Wonpil being a nagger. It wasn't always serious, as they both remember to make up before the day ends. Apologies are said, and they promise to make everyday better for them as a couple. If those aren't enough, they pepper each other with kisses, reassure their love with cuddles.  
  
But tonight is different. Jae just got home after being accused of stealing his coworker's presentation. He has been working late, rendering overtime, losing sleep, just to ace in today's meeting. He poured his all into making himself and his boss proud. But when he saw his coworker present before him, he knew something was wrong. Some of the facts and options he said were to similar to Jae's. And naturally, since his coworker presented first, Jae was questioned if he copied the work of his officemate. Jae had explained, and his boss said he'd think about the consequences of it over the weekend and deliver his judgement on Monday.  
  
"Jae! Have you paid the bills?" is what Wonpil says after he removes Jae's coat and hangs it by the door.  
  
"No," Jae says, tiredly. "Sorry, Pil. I forgot."  
  
"Jae! How could you forget? Today's the due date!"  
  
Wonpil has asked Jae if he could pay his bills for him, because the younger just got a huge deal for his business. He was busy all day, calling different caterers and venues, trying to see which fits to the big event that he's supposed to plan. It will not only make him earn a lot because of one client, but will also make him known among the good event planners. This was important to him, so he cannot mess it up.  
  
"Sorry, got a bit busy at work," is what Jae replies. He didn't want to bother his boyfriend with his issue at work, because he knows the younger is invested in his business, and worrying him will only hinder his success.  
  
"That's not a valid reason, Jae. You know it! When will you not be lazy?"  
  
_Lazy._ The one word his coworker said when he accused Jae of copying his work. _Of course, you must think I'm like that too._  
  
"For the nth time, I'm not lazy, Wonpil!"  
  
"What? Of course you are. You forget to wash the dishes, you forget to load the laundry, you forget to make the bed! You _are_ lazy!"  
  
"Did you ever think that _maybe_ I don't do those because this isn't my house? Why are you passing your chores to me?!"  
  
"I don't know, Jae. Maybe because you kept coming here every night, leaving from here to go to work every morning. You treat this as your home, Jae. Don't you think it's only responsible to share the work to keep it clean with me?"  
  
They're screaming at each other at this point, and Jae cannot deal with an angry Wonpil right now, not when he's going to combust.  
  
"Wonpil, can we have this talk in the morning? I've had a very long and tired day, I need a nap."  
  
He starts walking past the younger to go upstairs to his bedroom and get a little sleep, but Wonpil grabs his hand, now fuming with anger.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet! Jae, I asked you just one thing! I said to pay my bills for me because I'll be busy all day! And you didn't do it!"  
  
"Oh Wonpil. Stop being such a nagger! You're not good at planning events anyway! You think your clients like party poopers? No they don't! They don't like the pink stuff, your events look like a little girl's birthday!"  
  
And Jae combusts.  
  
Wonpil loosens his grip on the older's arms. And punches him.  
  
"Don't you ever dare degrade my work like that!"  
  
The sickening punch to his cheek seemed to have awakened Jae, and he looks at Wonpil with sorry eyes.  
  
"Pil, I--"  
  
"No, Jae. Save it. I've heard what you have to say. Just leave."  
  
"No, Wonpil. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Jae. I can't be with you like this. Leave. Don't ever come back."  
  
What?  
  
"Are you breaking up with me? No, Wonpil please let's talk about this."  
  
Jae is full on begging now. But Wonpil is crying. He can't stand seeing Wonpil cry. He can't make him cry. He had promised himself not to make him cry.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave. But please, let's talk about this in the morning. Please, Wonpil."  
  
And then he leaves. When Jae arrives at his house, he sees his supposed gift for Wonpil. In two weeks, it'll be their eighth anniversary.  
  
Finally, his tears fall.

 

 

"Jae? Jae!"

Jae wakes up, eyes still adjusting to the figure in front of him. It's Wonpil, with his worry-filled, beautiful eyes.  
  
Jae gets up from the couch, and finds that he was crying in his sleep. Of course he would.  
  
"Oh, Jae," is what the younger says before he envelopes the older in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pil. I'm really, truly sorry."  
  
"Save it, Jae."  
  
No. Will that night happen again? Will Wonpil refuse to listen to him?  
  
"Save it for tomorrow. Let's talk tomorrow."  
  
"...okay."  
  
Wonpil holds his hand as he leads Jae to his bedroom and to his bed. Jae places a small box on the side table before lying in bed. When they're finally in each other's arms, Wonpil kisses his forehead and says,  
  
"Happy anniversary, Jae. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
They'll leave their problems for tomorrow. For now, they'll make up for the nights they spent not sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for another angst? I hope I'm getting better. Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
